A Day Out with Eri
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: Today, Mirio and Midoriya had to take care of their favorite little girl, with pro's and con's. (SPOILERS FOR THE YAKUZA ARC YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)


**A Day Out with Eri**

It was a spring afternoon in Japan, a carnival was being thrown in the area later tonight, so our two favorite heroes in training were tasked with something they were already wanting to do.

That being take care of Eri, and show her a good time at the carnival, they both knew it would be fun and they hadn't had much time recently to hang out with each other or Eri in the first place, so it was a win win, they were both dressed in pretty casual clothes, and were walking up a flight of stairs heading toward a location, that they weren't exactly confident in, thinking it was the wrong address.

"Are you sure this is the right place Midoriya," Mirio asked while looking at his comrade, "It seems so run down and plain looking."

"Well that's Mr. Aizawa for you," Midoriya looked back at him, "He always seemed like the type to enjoy this mundane lifestyle, and either way, I don't think Principal Nezu would have given us the wrong address."

"Well, what if he did to mess with us, or teach us a weird lesson," Mirio pondered.

"I don't think we would be able to figure it out of he did."

"Or maybe that's the test to see if we would figure it out."

"I, well, hmmmmm," Midoriya began to ponder this as well, thinking about the teachers complicated methods as they reached the apartment door, all doubt was erased when the door immediately swung open, revealing Shota Aizawa, bags under his eyes, looking 100% dead tired.

"Oh hey Mr. Aizawa," Deku greeted.

"You alright, you don't look so hot," Mirio being concerned.

"I'mmmmmmm fiiiiiiiiiiiine," the teachers words dragging, as he could barely speak, "I just need you two to take Eri while I nap."

"No problem sir we'll take care of it," Mirio giving him a thumbs up, Deku doing the same.

"Thank you, hey Eri, they're here," Aizawa shouted with a scratchy voice, Eri appearing quickly behind him wearing her usual cat dress, then jumping onto her rescuers quick as a bullet.

"Yay, Mirio and Midoriya are here," the girl was so overjoyed to see them, the two were holding her up together embracing her in a hug.

Something was different about Eri today, she had so much energy and could barely contain herself, she was like a mini Hatsume if she took a few sips of an energy drink. The two looked back to the man in black, Deku asking the question that was on their minds.

"Whats got her so energetic?"

"Last night, when Present Mic switched me shifts, he bought her this huge bag of candy, and a soda."

It quickly became clear to both of them, their expressions turned deathly pale, realizing that they would have to keep up with the little speedball all day, they didn't mind hanging out with her but, they knew how a child would be if they had that big of a sugar rush.

"All…night, she was jumping on the bed, running through the halls, playing with my cats, swinging from the kitchen chandelier, playing king kong on top of my fridge, and I don't even know what she did to my toilet, and I don't want to."

"Uhhhhhhhh," Mirio and Izuku let out in unison.

"Have fun," Aizawa gave a quick smile before tossing them a spare key and shutting the door, followed by a locking sound.

"Well alright Eri, lets go have some fun," Mirio smiled as he looked down at her, only she wasn't actually there anymore, to which the two panicked.

"Where did she go, Midoriya?!"

"I don't know, I thought you had the better grip on her!"

"Oh man what are we gonna do now, how are we gonna-"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," they didn't have to worry about the issue for long, as the source of the sound diverted their eyes to the stairs, Eri was running up them, then sliding down the railing, and repeating this several times, not even giving a hint that she was tired, in that moment they looked directly at each other, Mirio remaining confident and excited for the day, and Izuku nervous to his core.

This was going to be a heck of a time.

* * *

 **10 Minutes later, at downtown.**

The three were walking down the street, Mirio kept his usual goofy grin, Midoriya was a little worried, and Eri hadn't stopped smiling since they left, the sugar kept running through her veins like a speeding train. So, whenever she saw something, that she thought was cool, well just imagine her as their own little Gran Torino.

"Oh what's that its shiny, what about that over there its pretty, hey look a doggie shop, hey a candy store can we go there, please please please please please, oh that buildings tall we should climb it, hey have you ever been bungie jumping, I wanna go bungie jumping, can we go bungie jumping?!"

"Ah, well, no Eri, we can't go bungie jumping," Deku muttered out, then nearly fell back when she zipped back and jumped on his face looking him dead in the eye.

"Me, want, Bungie Jumping!"

"Mirio, help!"

"We can go bungie jumping later sweetpea, for now lets just keep exploring town ok?"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," she cheered as leaped from Deku's face onto a nearby street lamp swinging from it.

Izuku motioned over to his blond friend whispering to him, "Why did you agree to that!?"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did, you told her yes!"

"Midoriya, think about it, she is going to ask us a million questions today. If we deny each and every single one of them, she's just going to become a bit more problematic."

"Never thought about it like that before, but how long can we keep this up?"

"Whenever her sugar rush fades."

"She's been like this all night apparently, she either has a secret stash or her quirk is subconsciously regenerating it."

"You have a point, but it doesn't seem like her quirk is active, and I don't see any stash on her."

"If you say so, I just wonder when she will crash."

"3, 2, 1, annnnnnnnnnd."

Eri's swinging was halted immediately, she let go of the pole descending quickly, Mirio extended his arm, and caught her by the back of her dress, then gently placed her on his shoulders, her head laying on his.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz," Eri was out cold.

"See, I told you, nothing to worry about," Mirio gave a double pat on his friends back.

"Guess you were, now to just wait around until the carnival is set up, she should be up by then."

"It's a plan!"

Eri began to snore a bit, while drooling all over the quirkless boy's hair, this made her two caretakers chuckle quietly, they began making their way down the street again, toward the most popular arcade in town. Their peaceful walk was interrupted however, by their worst nightmare: the new candy shop that had opened up recently, and the owner decided to shout out something that made them go pale faced again.

"Come one come all, anyone under the age of six gets a free bag of candy!"

"*snore* candy," Eri's eyes shot open, turning her attention to the shouting man while sitting straight up.

"Eri I know what you're thinking, but-"

"Mirio, she's already gone."

The white-haired girl was bouncing all over the store, eating the bag of sweets she had gotten, much to the boys dismay.

"Midoriya grab her quick," the blonde shouted as they ran inside the shop.

"I'm trying, she's just too quick!"

"Just use your full cowling!"

"I am, how is she this fast?!"

"CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

This fiasco went on for about 20 minutes before they could actually catch her, Eri didn't wreck the store at all, but the chaos was so tremendous that the manager quickly kicked them out once it was over.

The three returned to their walk down the street, still heading to the arcade, the little girl sitting on Mirio's head once again…eating her bag of candy.

"Hey Deku."

"Yeah Lemillion?"

"Make a note, that none of the faculty should give her candy, EVER again."

"Already did, should I make one to tell them to make that loud and clear to Present Mic?"

"Oh, I feel Mr. Aizawa has that taken care of."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Present Mics place.**

 **Knock Knock!**

"Ill be right there," the pro walked over to his front door, after turning off his blender to make smoothies.

He unlocked and opened the door to a frightening sight.

Aizawa, standing there, quirk activated, nanofiber and hair floating, staring directly at his friend, with malice coming off his body language.

"We need to talk about your parenting skills," the man in black squinted his eyes, "Present, Mic."

"…*gulp*…"

* * *

 **Back with the trio.**

They spent a couple hours at the arcade, during their time there Midoriya came up with the brilliant plan to cause Eri's second sugar rush to dive down a little, two games: racing and whack-a-mole. This proved to be quite fruitful, as once the child got into playing there was no stopping her, setting several records while doing so.

Mirio and Midoriya were playing a game of air hockey, keeping Eri in their sights the whole time, "So Mirio, when do you think she will crash this time?"

"Eh, give it about another 20 minutes."

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"Took a couple babysitting jobs back in middle school."

"Any of them as rough as this?"

"Well, that depends."

"On what, exactly?"

"How many of them can't hold their sugar."

"I don't think I know many kids who can."

"Could you Midoriya?"

"…"

* * *

 **Flashback to 10 years ago, at The Midoriya household.**

A young Izuku was jumping all over the couch in his All Might costume, chocolate covered his mouth, and his mother kept trying to catch him.

"I AM THE GREATEST SUPER HERO IN THE WOOOOOOOORRRRRLD!"

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Uh," Midoriya looked for an answer, but felt his response was loud and clear.

"I thought so," Mirio smiled in victory, the small one horned girl stumbled up to the ski ball table, sitting against it calmly.

"Ok, I think I'm ok now," the girl looking relaxed, all traces of her energy kick having died out.

"That's good Eri," Midoriya patted her on the head, turning his attention to her, "Do you still want to go to the carnival?"

"Yeah, but what's at one," Eri tilted her head in confusion.

"A whole bunch of things," Mirio walked over and leaned down to face her, "Rides, games that you can win stuffed animals at, weird food, and cotton cand-"

The green haired teen's hand shot out, covering his quirkless compatriot's mouth, looking him gravely in the eye, and shaking his head left to right.

"Cotton cans," the girl innocently questioned.

"What he meant to say Eri, is you'll enjoy it, we promise," Deku gave her an innocent smile, taking his hand off Mirio, Eri replicated his smile.

"Ok, when does it start," she asked eagerly.

"Well, let me check the time," Lemillion pulled out his phone, "Oh man, it's gonna start in the next five minutes."

"Alright everyone let's go," Deku took the little girl's tiny hand, heading toward the exit alongside Mirio.

"Oh wait I forgot," The blonde turned around, and quickly shot the air hockey puck into his friends goal, winning the game, "SCORE!"

"That's not fair," Midoriya shouted, Togata giving him a thumbs up with a grin.

"Yay, you won," the girl giving applauding him with a clap.

"That's cold you guys," Deku sighed.

The trio exited the building, the sun setting behind them as they progressed to their destination, after a few minutes they finally reached the carnival. Eri's eyes sparkled at the amazing sight, positivity simply shooting out of her, this was so cool seeing the rides, the people, the very weird food, and all the lights, the two friends felt at peace knowing the little one was having such feelings toward the festivities.

They walked around for a bit, Midoriya and Mirio stopping at a ballon darts game, both trying to win a small stuffed unicorn for the kid to take home, Izuku won, reviling in his victory as a way of payback for the hockey game. Eri hugged the prize tightly, thanking Deku, next they went to the strength test with the hammer and the bell, Midoriya made it half way up, Mirio made it a little above that (both holding back to give their little friend a shot), and Eri made it all the way up shocking everyone around her.

"What, I work out," her comment made the two chuckle.

The rest of the night they did just about everything there: rollercoasters, Ferris Wheel, trying out some fried food (making Mirio sick on the spot, but he still enjoyed it anyway), and finally a game of duck pond, where Eri won a massive stuffed bear. The animal was bigger than the two teens, and when they needed to leave, it took the two of them to move it, while the little girl rode on top of it holding her unicorn.

They had finally made it to Aizawa's apartment at 10 o'clock, a little late since they could see from the streets that his lights weren't on, "Its gonna be a little hard explaining the bear to him," Midoriya whispered to his friend.

"Nah, don't sweat over it, if it makes her happy, it's worth it," Mirio whispered back confidently.

"I mean yeah, but he isn't too keen on stuff like this, and since he doesn't have the room he may just flip out."

"Well we've got the spare key, lets just sneak it in and bail."

"Are you crazy, what happens if he catches us?!"

"He won't, if we are quiet."

"How can we be discrete with a massive stuffed bear?"

"Slowly push it in, tuck Eri into bed, and make a run for it."

"That's a terrible plan," Midoriya whispered trying to convince his friend.

"Hey Deku."

"Yeah?"

"Can you fly?"

"N-no."

"Can you turn invisible?"

"No."

"Then this is the only way."

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Hey, what're you guys whispering about," the girl asked as her head hung off the side of the bear.

"Uh, nothing Eri, but could you keep your voice down," Deku asked nervously.

"Oh, ok," she slowly raised her head back up smiling.

They made it up the flight of stairs, and to Aizawa's door, propping the bear up against it.

"Ok Eri, go and unlock the door and when I say three you open it, ok," Midoriya explained to her.

"Ok, you can count on me," the girl giving them a military salute, the two saluting her back, she went over to the door.

But the boys didn't notice that Aizawa had just unlocked the door, having heard the sound of the toy hitting his door.

"Onnnnneeee," the two said in unison, "Twoooooooooooooo."

Aizawa had opened the door, confused at the big brown sight of fur in the doorway, only being able to say-

"What the?"

"Three!"

They pushed it into the apartment in one easy motion, not knowing they had just run over the man in black, now currently laying under the plushie.

"Yes, we did it," the two heroes whispered giving each other a high-five.

Their victory was short lived however, hearing the terrifying muffled out sound, of an angry teacher's voice.

"Midoriya, Mirio!"

They looked at each other scared out of their minds, knowing what had just transpired before them. The two then looked directly at Eri.

"Night," they yelled, taking off so quick that they left smoke silhouettes.

The horned girl waved them goodbye, then stepping on the bear in the apartment to get to her room.

"Ouch," Aizawa let out as she bounced on the bear before getting off of it, and closing her bedroom door, and going to bed clutching her unicorn.

 **Monday Morning at U.A. high.**

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that you got in just because you saved someone," Mirio asked walking alongside Deku through the halls.

"Yeah, cost me an arm and a leg but I did it!"

"Wow problem child, you are something else."

"I get that a lot, which normally costs me an arm and leg to."

"My entrance exam was a little different, you see…." The top student cut himself off, scared utterly to the core, seeing what was coming their way at the far end of the hall.

"Midoriya run."

"Huh?"

"Just run in the opposite direction right now."

"Why, are we under attack?"

"Yes."

"By who?"

"Aizawa."

The teacher was making a B-line to their position, his quirk activated and his rage flaired.

"Oh god."

"Just run, I'll hold him off you just go!"

"How will you hold him off?!"

"Ok, that's enough!"

The blonde picked up his friend by the back, then began holding him by the torso under his armpit, charging in the opposite direction of Eraserhead.

"MIDORIYA, MIRIO, YOU CAN'T ESCPAE FROM MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Their screams can still be heard to this day, echoing through the halls.

 **The End.**


End file.
